1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing calorimetric instruction method and a printer.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2001-287407 discloses a printer device which comprises a calorimetric mechanism section which measures the colors of the paper supplied for printing and which measures the colors of the paper prior to the print operation by means of the calorimetric mechanism section.
An image which is printed on paper by a printer can be the target of colorimetry for various purposes such as calibration of the printer, for example. However, JP-A-2001-287407 does not include means for accurately measuring the image on the paper following the print processing. Further, thus far, in cases where the paper that has undergone the print processing is subjected to colorimetry by a colorimetry section, the work from the printing of the image until the colorimetry, namely, the requirement that the user set the paper in the prescribed position of the colorimetry section so that the colorimetry section is able to perform colorimetry on the object image in an exact position has been complicated and problematic.
Furthermore, in cases where the image is printed and measured in particular, although the user wishes to obtain a colorimetry value at the desired point by freely selecting the colorimetry target position on the image, with a printer that additionally possesses a colorimetry function section of the kind mentioned above, there has hitherto been no means of accurately and easily measuring the position desired by the user on the image.